


Me gustas tú

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiero convencerme a mí misma de que no me he vuelto loca. Pero si vamos a la misión juntos, soy consciente de una cosa: que tengo una oportunidad de enamorar a Natsu. Y que si no lo logro, conoceré el famoso "mal de amores" del que tanto me temía. [LONG-FIC ~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me gustas tú

Se puede tener, en lo más profundo del alma, un corazón cálido, y sin embargo, puede ser que nadie acuda a él.  
VINCENT VAN GOGH

Prólogo

—¡Estoy enamorada de Natsu, joder!

Acabo de gritar a los cuatro vientos uno de mis más grandes secretos teniendo un sonrojo sofocante en mis mejillas. ¿Y ahora qué? Las manos me sudan, el corazón me retumba tan fuerte que casi puedo sentirlo fuera del pecho y mis flacuchas piernas tiemblan como gelatina. ¿El cielo se está a punto de caer? ¿Van a desatar a los zombis? ¡Qué drama! Ignorando que tengo los labios secos y el estómago lo siento súper revuelto, nada malo sucedió después de haberme confesado. Creía que me vería como una tonta al hacerlo… ¡Pero qué liberación! Esto de sacar todo lo que me guardaba dentro sienta demasiado bien, al parecer no ha sido necesario ocultar por mucho tiempo los sentimientos que me inundan el corazón desde hace un par de semanas… claro que gritarlo a mitad de un bosque deshabitado no es tampoco un gran avance, es decir, la persona a la que quiero todavía no lo sabe. Ni lo sabrá.

Doy un largo suspiro mientras me siento en el pasto. ¿Cómo voy a seguir así? Prácticamente me escondo la mitad de la semana para que Natsu no me encuentre, dándole la burda excusa de que estoy yendo a clases de cocina. La realidad es que me fugo. Si antes me pasaba haciendo misiones con él más tiempo del que una persona tarda en llegar al otro lado del mundo a pie, ahora ya no aguanto estar en la misma habitación que él, ni siquiera puedo evitar ruborizarme al mirarlo a los ojos… ¡Esos verdes y encantadores ojos que parece que brillan por mí! Será un tarado y todo lo que quieran pero está bien guapo.

Jamás me había enamorado, a los diez años soñaba con casarme con un chico de pelo castaño que salía en una revista de los magos más sexys de todo el reino (¿su nombre era algo parecido a Yugurt?), que casualmente encontré en una habitación bien escondidita y que resultó ser de una joven sirvienta de la mansión de mi padre. Fue una cosa de niñas. Cuando cumplí dieciséis, entendí que mi encanto femenino me ayudaría a regatear en las compras mágicas, algunos vendedores me miraban con corazones en los ojos pero no me interesaba tener pareja. El asunto cambió el año siguiente que de la nada toda la ciudad dormía y despertaba en una cama de rosas al lado de la persona que amaban. Pensaba que mi físico era suficientemente bueno, sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que nadie me pedía una cita me entró vergüenza por no saber nada del tema. Entonces conocí a Natsu Dragneel, me llevó al maravilloso gremio Fairy Tail y él hizo que mi sueño se cumpliera. Todo iba normal hasta que a mi corazón, después de un año, le dio por fijarse en lo genial y lindo que es mi ardiente compañero de equipo.

Y heme aquí, suspirando por Natsu mientras él seguramente se llena la boca de carne asada.

Me toco la cara con las manos, debo de calmarme antes de regresa a casa o de lo contrario el viaje no habrá valido la pena. Cinco minutos después me levanto del suelo y me voy.

Cuando llego a mi departamento con lo primero que me encuentro es con un jadeante Natsu ejercitándose en la comodidad de mi cama con Happy contándole el número de abdominales que lleva. ¡Qué asco! La va a empapar de sudor, hubiera chillado como una histérica si lo que de verdad no pensara fuera que sus músculos hacen que mi cuerpo haga corto circuito y me ponga colorada. Natsu me saluda animosamente pero no le contesto. De hecho, me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada, porque sé que si abro la boca la voy a cagar.

De repente, él se detiene, se acerca a mí y me tiende un papel en donde claramente está anotada una misión la cual es fuera de la ciudad. Se me antoja mirar su cuerpo. Entro en pánico, la sangre fluye por mis venas con más presión de la natural… ahora mismo puedo salir corriendo a esconderme en la cama del vecino porque debajo de la mía es imposible. ¡Encima de ella hizo flexiones!

—¿Qué te parece, Lucy? ¡Es una misión con una gran recompensa y como solo iríamos nosotros dos podrás pagar hasta la renta que sigue!

¡¿Nosotros dos?! ¿Qué acaso no cuenta el gato? ¡Desde cuándo! Me va a dar algo. No le puedo salir con que se vaya a la mierda. ¡Si le digo que no podría sospechar! Por el contrario, si acepto tengo un plan. Mi lado valiente sale a la luz y antes de que me eche para atrás, asiento energéticamente con la cabeza mientras Happy vuela a un lado suyo exclamando "Aye!". Quiero convencerme a mí misma de que no me he vuelto loca. Pero si vamos a la misión juntos, soy consciente de una cosa: que tengo una oportunidad de enamorar a Natsu.

Y que si no lo logro, conoceré el famoso «corazón roto» del que tanto me temía.


End file.
